Handcuffs
by KimJi
Summary: Baekhyun yang sudah nyaman tinggal di Jepang terpaksa pindah karena tawaran menggiurkan dari bossnya. Chanyeol yang kini bekerja menjadi manajer EXO harus siap membawa borgol untuk mengamankan sasaeng fans yang berulah. Tanpa sadar bahwa borgol itu yang membuat ia kembali membuka kisah sejarahnya bersama seseorang. CHANBAEK / EXO / BL
1. Prolog : Past

Baekhyun sadar. Ketika ia mengambil keputusan untuk menjadi pacar seorang lelaki yang memang terkenal sangat playboy, ia harus siap menerima resiko apapun.

Tapi kalau dilihat dengan perlakuan pacarnya yang sangat perhatian dan seperti sudah tobat dari predikat _playboy_ nya, Baekhyun menempatkan resiko – resiko tadi di urutan terakhir. Apalagi Baekhyun terbilang sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Chanyeol. Mulai dari ayah, ibu, kakak, bahkan sepupu jauh Chanyeol pun tahu Baekhyun adalah kekasih lelaki tinggi itu.

Ia kira dirinya bisa bangga dengan cap 'pacar terlama Park Chanyeol'.

Tapi tidak hingga enam bulan kemudian.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan kue buatannya ditemani lilin angka enam dan kado anniversary mereka, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol sedang mencumbu dua wanita sekaligus di apartemen lelaki tinggi itu. Kue tart yang sudah susah – susah ia buat berakhir di wajah Chanyeol.

Bukannya meminta maaf, Chanyeol malah berteriak marah pada Baekhyun karena telah mengganggunya.

Dan berakhirlah hubungan mereka.

Keesokan harinya, ketika berpas – pasan di kampus, semua berjalan seperti sebelumnya.

 _Sebelum Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun di tengah penjelasan professor Jang._

Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan wanita – wanitanya. Oh, mungkin lelaki barunya juga, Woozi, anak jurusan musik.

Seluruh anak – anak di mata kuliah yang sama dengannya dan Chanyeol yang malah heboh. Rumor bertebaran di mana – mana. Dari Baekhyun yang mencampakan Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang mencampakan Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang dibayar ayah Chanyeol untuk memutuskan Chanyeol, Woozi hanyalah sepupu Chanyeol, dan rumor lainnya.

Baru sekitar dua bulan kemudian rumor itu mulai menipis. Hilang bagai eksistensi Chanyeol di kampus, dan hanya muncul ketika wisuda. Dengan toga dan pernyataan lulus terbaik kedua setelah Baekhyun.

Semua orang sudah tidak heran. Dengan kekuatan Park Jungjin yang memang terkenal sangat mapan, anaknya –Park Chanyeol yang sering absen bisa lulus.

 _Selain itu, perjalanan cinta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi kisah senior yang bisa dibagikan ke junior yang baru masuk semester baru._

Ketika Chanyeol memakai toganya pun Woozi tetap ada di samping Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdoa, agar Woozi mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik, Baekhyun cepat pindah ke Jepang, dan yang terakhir,

Baekhyun juga berdoa agar dirinya tidak pernah dipertemukan lagi dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

 ** _Handcuffs_**

.

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

.

 **This story belong to _Kimji_**

* * *

 ** _OKAI HAIII SEMUAA_**

 ** _Ini ff yang kimji bilang tentang borgol borgolan gitu HAHAHA. Btw ini masih kayak prolog gitu ya, jadi wordsnya masih dikiiitttt._**

 ** _Ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah video yang diupload sama Buzzfeed (CHANNEL YOUTUBE KESUKAAN KIMJI AAAAKKK). Kimji kasih spoilernya segitu dulu aja lah ya hahaha. Nanti pas post chapter satu, kimji baru kasih link videonya HAHAHA._**

 ** _Btw, buat yang tertarik sama ff ini tolong isi kotak review ya. Kimji butuh penyemangat hehehe_**

 ** _Last, buat yang udah baca prolog yang seemprit ini,_**

 ** _BIG THANKS AND LOVE LOVE LOVE~_**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun hanya pernah pindah rumah sekali, dari Seoul ke Tokyo. Dan saat itu ia bersumpah tidak ingin pindah ke mana – mana lagi karena repotnya mengurusi ini itu.

Kini, sumpahnya seperti dipatahkan manakala ia harus kembali membereskan seluruh isi lemarinya, meja kerjanya, dan dus – dus yang ada di gudang.

Seperti orang bodoh, kini Baekhyun pindah kembali dari Tokyo ke Seoul.

"Haah.."

Sudah helaan napas keberpuluh – puluh kalinya untuk hari ini. Di samping rasa malas untuk membereskan segala hal, ia juga turut merasa ragu untuk kembali ke negara aslinya, banyak pengalaman pahit yang ia dapatkan di sana.

Hampir saja ia mengambil keputusan untuk mengubah warga negaranya setelah menetap selama lima tahun di negeri sakura.

Tapi apa daya, atasannya menawarkan dirinya pindah ke Vogue Korea dengan jabatan yang lebih tinggi, kepala bagian produksi. Gaji kepala bagian produksi memiliki dua angka nol lebih banyak dari _staff production planning_ seperti Baekhyun. Ketika di sana pun sudah disediakan apartemen yang bisa dibilang lumayan dan letaknya dekat dengan kantor.

Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak tergiur.

BRUK

Dus terakhir di gudang akhirnya di keluarkan. Masih bertuliskan hangul dan berada di bagian paling dalam gudang, Baekhyun sangsi bahwa ini adalah barang yang ia bawa dari Korea namun belum pernah di buka lagi.

 _'_ _Kenangan bersama si Brengsek'_

Oh. Ia tahu mengapa dus ini tidak pernah dibuka. Dengan segera ia mengambil dus ukuran sedang itu dan berjalan ke kresek besar yang berfungsi sebagai tempat sampah bagi barang – barang yang tidak terpakai dari tadi.

Ketika baru saja ingin membuang dus itu, tangan Baekhyun terhenti. Lalu ia merosot ke bawah, duduk di lantai yang dingin.

Terdiam merenung. Mengingat kembali alasan dirinya mengambil pekerjaan yang jauh dari rumahnya begitu selesai berkuliah. _Si Brengsek memang_ , batinnya menyumpahi seseorang di sana.

Dengan helaan napas yang lebih berat dan panjang, Baekhyun menggeser dus itu ke tumpukan dus lainnya.

Yang akan ia bawa ke bandara, untuk ikut pergi bersama dirinya ke Seoul.

* * *

"Baekkiekuu! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali ke sini! Kukira kau akan menjadi ninja di sana!"

Baekhyun menoyor kepala Taehyung, sang adik. "TaeTae sialan! Setidaknya panggil aku Hyung!"

Taehyung menggendikan bahunya, "Malas. Lagipula sedang jaman menggunakan banmal. Oh atau aku harus memanggilmu one-chan?" _(panggilan untuk kakak perempuan)._

Baekhyun kembali menoyor kepala Taehyung.

"Eomma dan Appa bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Appa masih sibuk dengan bengkelnya, dan Eomma masih sibuk dengan restoran seafoodnya. Dan kata mereka, aku harus menemani hyung tinggal di apartemen baru! Ish, menyebalkan sekali. Aku harus membereskan barang – barangku dari kamar sewaku yang lama! Bahkan kini aku masih belum membereskan buku – buku rekomendasi dosenku."

Taehyung cemberut setelah berbicara panjang lebar. Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Ah andaikan menghela napas bisa menghasilkan uang, Baekhyun sudah dipastikan mapan.

"Sudah? Sekarang tolong jangan berisik dan cepat antarkan aku ke alamat ini." ujar Baekhyun sembari memberikan secarik kertas yang diterima oleh Taehyung.

Ketika mau memasuki mobil, Baekhyun dibuat bingung karena ada banner yang sangat besar di kursi penumpang dan banner kecil bertuliskan 'Sehun I Love U' yang terlihat sangat jelas di kaca mobil.

"Demi Tuhan Tae! Ini apa – apaan?!"

Taehyung tersenyum meringis. Seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan memecahkan vas bunga milik ibunya.

"Aku lupa membereskannya setelah tadi malam menonton konser. Hehehe"

Sembari menggerutu, Baekhyun masuk mobil itu juga. "Konser EXO lagi? Oh apakah uangku dihabiskan untuk EXO?! Kau ini harus hidup hemat! Kakakmu sudah capek mencari uang dan kau menghabiskannya demi Sehun?!"

Taehyung menggedikkan bahunya, "Berisik one-chan. Sekarang diamlah dan biarkan aku fokus menyetir."

"YAK!"

* * *

"Hyung! Boleh tidak sebelum pemotretan besok aku ijin pergi sebentar?", kepala Sehun menyembul diantara pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tadinya sibuk dengan laptopnya menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Mau ke mana? Jangan macam – macam!"

Sehun lalu masuk perlahan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Ssstt. Ini rahasia antara kita saja ya! Aku ingin membelikan Lulu Hyung hadiah gelang cartier, mumpung kantor vogue dekat dengan toko cartier. Besok itu hari ke lima ratus aku bertemu Luhan hyung. Boleh yaa?" ujar Sehun menggunakan aegyonya.

Chanyeol ingin muntah rasanya. "Ya, ya, terserahmu saja. Tapi cepat dan jangan membuat kehebohan! Gunakan penyamaran lengkapmu."

Sehun tersenyum senang. "Baiklah!"

Setelah itu Sehun keluar dibarengi Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi Chanyeol.

"I-itu tadi–"

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya panjang sembari masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, "Berpura – puralah terkejut dengan hadiahnya besok."

* * *

"Hyung, ini dus terakhir yang diantarkan kurir."

Oh sial.

Dus ini lagi.

"Langsung saja simpan di ruang belakang. Ruangan itu tidak terpakai kan?" kata Baekhyun sembari masih sibuk menata ruang tamu.

Taehyung menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, "Hyung! Itu bisa dijadikan ruangan game. Aku dan teman – temanku bisa bermain dan berteriak tanpa mengganggu hyung di ruang utama. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun yang kesal pun meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang, "Menurut atau pindah dari sini?"

Taehyung merengek kekanakan.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengalah. "Terserahlah. Atur ruangan itu sesukamu! Tapi tetap letakan dus itu di ruangan paling belakang!". Taehyung yang mendengar itu sontak langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat dan mencium pipinya.

Lalu segera kabur sebelum mendapat pukulan kepala gratis dari kakaknya.

Baekhyun, sang kakak, hanya bisa mengelus dada, menahan amarah dan mencoba sabar. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, para kurir dan Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega. Seluruh ruangan selesai di tata.

Mata lelahnya melihat ke arah jam, dan jam dinding berbentuk kepala kucing –pilihan Taehyung- menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

Setelah memastikan semuanya beres, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sebentar, mencari kopi yang bisa membuatnya kembali segar. Atau mungkin soju yang bisa menemani malam pertamanya di Seoul setelah lima tahun lamanya.

Iseng, Baekhyun pergi ke daerah tempat di mana ia dulu bersekolah. Kemudian ia berjalan – jalan di sekitar SHSnya dulu. Dalam benaknya, teringat kembali dirinya yang masih berjiwa bebas, masa bodoh dengan pelajaran, kabur bersama Tao untuk main ke PC room.

Lalu ketika ia dan Tao saling berpelukan, berjanji untuk selalu berhubungan meski berbeda Negara karena Tao harus kembali ke negaranya, China.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, kenangan indahnya kini masih sering dibicarakan dalam video call bersama TaoTao kesayangannya. Lalu Baekhyun kembali menyusuri jalan itu, hingga berhenti kampus di mana ia berkuliah dulu.

Kenangan yang terputar dalam kepalanya hanyalah kenangan di mana dirinya sebagai mahasiswa semester pertama sedang fokus memperhatikan penjelasan professor Jang ketika Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa yang memang terkenal badung masuk ke dalam kelas dengan pakaian rebelnya.

Lalu berteriak tentang perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Dan dengan bodohnya di balas oleh Baekhyun dengan teriakan 'iya'.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya kasar sembari tersenyum perih. Itu sudah bertahun – tahun lamanya, mungkin sekitar sembilan tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenangan itu selalu berbekas di hatinya, di bagian yang terdalam, dan selalu kembali menggores hatinya yang memang sudah tidak berbentuk ini setiap mengingat memori pahit itu.

Kalau Baekhyun boleh jujur, Chanyeol adalah kekasih pertamanya. Sekaligus mantan terakhirnya. Selama di Jepang, ia fokus pada pekerjaannya. Teringat tentang dirinya bisa dibilang seharusnya sudah memiliki kekasih di umur segini, rasanya mustahil.

Banyak teman kerjanya yang menyatakan ketertarikannya pada Baekhyun. Namun dengan nama Chanyeol yang masih belum terkikis dari hatinya, Baekhyun selalu menjawab tidak.

Intinya, Baekhyun belum move on.

Walaupun ia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Chanyeol sekarang, apakah sudah menikah, atau masih playboy seperti dulu, Baekhyun berdoa,

 _Agar dirinya dipertemukan kembali dengan Chanyeol._

Harapannya itu keluar dari bagian paling dalam hatinya, bersamaan dengan air mata yang perlahan jatuh mengenai pipinya.

Mungkin kopi bukan pilihan yang baik malam ini.

Baekhyun lebih memilih memutar arah mobilnya ke toko dua puluh empat jam, untuk membeli banyak soju.

* * *

Chanyeol yang masih tetap bergelut dengan laptopnya kembali diganggu oleh kepala yang menyembul di pintu kamarnya.

Kepala Kim Jongin.

"Hyung, aku ingin membeli cemilan. Yang di kulkas sudah habis."

Chanyeol melirik sebentar lalu menjawab, "Aku saja yang beli. Lagipula ini sudah lewat tengah malam."

Jongin _atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai_ mendesah kecewa. "Aku ingin jalan – jalan hyuungg."

Chanyeol berdecak, "Baiklah, tapi bersamaku okay? Tunggu di bawah sementara aku menyelesaikan jadwal kalian minggu depan."

Jongin tersenyum dan menari seperti anak kecil. "Baiklah!"

Setelah pintu itu tertutup sempurna, Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Besok ada pemotretan untuk majalah tapi Jongin masih bangun jam segini.

Mungkin memang dia makhluk nocturnal.

Dengan segera, Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Lalu keluar dan menemukan Jongin yang masih bermain game di ponselnya dan sudah lengkap dengan pakaian penyamarannya.

"Ayo berangkat."

Dan setelah melewati tiga toko dua puluh empat jam yang tutup, entah itu yang sedang di renovasi, yang pemiliknya sedang liburan, atau penjaganya sedang ke toilet. Chanyeol kembali berdecak. "Sudahlah, biar besok aku belikan. Sekarang sebaiknya kita kembali ke dorm."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku ingin sekarang hyuunggg. Pleaseee." Jongin melakukan aegyonya.

"Aish, yasudah! Kita coba ke toko keempat. Kalau tutup, kita kembali ke dorm." Ujar Chanyeol final.

Setelah menyusuri jalan yang memang dekat dengan tempat kuliahnya dulu, Chanyeol menemukan toko yang masih buka. Di sampingnya, Jongin berteriak senang dan menggunakan penyamarannya. Masker, topi, dan kacamata. Tidak lupa tudung hoodienya.

"Aku turun sebentar ya Hyung."

"Ya, ya, cepatlah sialan. Kau ini seperti wanita sedang mengidam saja."

Jongin tersenyum lebar lalu turun dari mobilnya. Ketika baru saja ingin masuk ke toko, dibarengi pemuda mungil yang sedang menangis sesenggukan. Lalu langsung menubruk dan memeluk Jongin begitu saja.

"Per-permisi, kau tidak apa? Bisa tolong lepaskan? Aku harus segera pergi."

"DIAMLAH SIALAN –huks. Kau –huks, tidak tahu kalau ini sangat –huks menyakitkanku!"

Oh sial. Jongin terdampar bersama orang mabuk. Ketika sedang merencanakan cara bagaimana ia bisa kabur, ponsel milik pemuda mungil ini bergetar.

'TaeTae sialan'

Nama yang cukup buruk yang biasanya diberikan kepada seseorang yang dekat. Dengan segera ia angkat telepon itu, entah itu mantannya atau siapapun, yang penting ia bisa bebas dari pelukan erat orang yang sedang mabuk ini.

"Halo, tolong jemput pemuda yang mabuk ini di toko dua puluh empat jam dekat Seoul University." Ujar jongin _to the point._

"Astaga kakak sialan ini! Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih infonya–"

"Kim– ah maksudku Park Chanyeol." Jongin mengoreksi namanya. Sebagai public figure, dirinya harus pintar – pintar menyamar.

"Oh baiklah. Terimakasih Park Chanyeol-ssi. Boleh aku meminta tolong hal lainnya?"

Jongin mendesah kasar, "Baiklah, tapi kalau aku disuruh menunggumu datang, aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin banyak merepotkan, hanya tolong letakan kakakku ke dalam mobilnya dan buka kacanya. Kunci mobilnya biasa diletakan di saku baju. Aku akan segera ke sana, terimakasih."

BIP

Ugh. Sial sekali Jongin. Dirinya hanya ingin snack malam tapi malah berujung dengan berurusan dengan orang mabuk.

Sesuai perkataan adiknya, kunci mobil itu ditemukan dengan mudah di saku pria mungil yang masih mendekapnya ini.

Dan betapa kagetnya ia, ketika menyalakan sensor unlock, mobil dengan banner 'SEHUN I LOVE U' yang terpampang jelas itu menandakan bahwa itu adalah mobil pemuda ini.

Pikirannya melayang ke mana – mana. Apakah dia sasaeng Sehun, atau fans biasa, atau apapun Jongin tidak perduli, dan cepat – cepat memasukan tubuh pemuda mungil itu ke mobil tadi, membuka seluruh jendela mobil, dan meletakan kunci mobil itu di saku pemuda mabuk itu.

Tanpa memikirkan snack malamnya, ia kembali ke mobil van berisikan Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur.

"Yak Hyung! Bangun! Ayo cepat kita pulang! Ada sasaeng mengikuti!"

Chanyeol terkejut dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Segera, ia menyalakan mobilnya dan membawa mobil itu kembali ke dorm.

Tentu dengan petuah penuh makian dari dirinya pada Jongin tentang menurut pada perkataan yang lebih tua.

* * *

"Hyung, kau tidak berniat bangun? Katanya hari ini ada pemotretan untuk majalah? Bukankah hyung harus melihat prosesnya ya? Hyung sebagai–"

Telinga Baekhyun menangkap samar – samar suara Taehyung. Matanya mengerjap pelan.

"–ini sudah pukul setengah delapan kurang _lho_."

Baekhyun sontak terduduk di kasurnya. Kepalanya seperti diputar – putar, bersamaan dengan mual di perutnya.

Memang dasar ia tidak kuat minum.

Berakhirlah ia di kloset, memuntahkan cairan hingga tenggorokannya sakit.

Ketika ia merasa sudah puas dan rasa mualnya hilang, Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya. Lewat kaca, bisa ia lihat Taehyung membawa nampan berisi makanan. Oh, lebih tepatnya sup penghilang pengar yang masih di plastik. Dan diletakan begitu saja di atas mangkuk.

"Ini hyung, pesanan Hae Jang Guk _(sejenis sup penghilang mabuk/pengar)_ nya sudah sampai."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, "Apa aku harus menuangkannya sendiri? Dan, astaga! Mana sendoknya? Haruskah aku makan sup dengan tangan?"

Taehyung mendengus, "Sudah untung aku berikan. Yasudah tunggu sebentar! Lebih baik hyung mandi sana. Sudah pukul setengah delapan."

Baekhyun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Taehyung. Dan setelah beberapa menit duduk di kasur, otaknya baru mencerna perkataan Taehyung.

Hari ini dia harus sudah berada di kantor pukul delapan. Dan sekarang ia masih duduk di kasur dengan santai pada jam delapan kurang dua puluh menit.

Sialan.

Tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya, Baekhyun segera mandi dan memakan sup tadi. Membawa tas kerjanya yang memang sudah di siapkan.

Dan segera masuk ke mobilnya. Tanpa menghiraukan banner 'SEHUN I LOVE U' milik Taehyung yang masih terpampang jelas.

"Astaga! Untung sekali aku diberikan apartemen dekat sini." Ujarnya sembari berusaha menyisir rambutnya.

Tanpa memperhatikan ada orang yang sedang menyebrang membawa paperbag bertuliskan cartier.

"YAK!"

oh. Hampir saja ia menabrak orang aneh di depannya. Di panas terik begini, dia memakai jaket, topi, masker, dan kacamata?

Baekhyun berpikir kalau pria ini adalah vampire.

Mengutamakan kesopanan dan tanggung jawab, Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri pria yang masih berkacak pinggang di depan mobilnya. Untung jalanan ini sepi. Kalau tidak, mungkin Baekhyun sudah diamuk massa.

"Maaf sekali, aku tadi sedang tidak fokus menyetir, jadi tidak melihatmu. Apa ada yang luka?" tanya Baekhyun baik – baik.

Lelaki yang merupakan Sehun itu mendengus, "Tidak fokus menyetir? Harusnya kau bisa–", ucapan Sehun terhenti begitu melihat banner yang terpampang jelas di kaca mobil lelaki mungil ini.

'SEHUN I LOVE U'

Mata Sehun terbelalak. Seketika dirinya takut.

"Sa-sasaeng! Kau boleh mengagumi seseorang tapi tidak dengan mencelakainya, okay?" ujar Sehun lalu berlari kencang.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terbengong.

* * *

"Lu, apa Sehun sudah mengangkat teleponnya?" tanya Chanyeol gusar.

Luhan menggeleng lalu mencoba menelepon lelaki paling muda di grup EXO itu.

"HYUNG!"

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya. Menemukan Sehun yang berlari – larian.

"Kau itu dari mana saja sih?!" Chanyeol menaikan nadanya.

Sehun dengan nafas yang ngos – ngosan menjawab, "Tadi. Tadi aku bertemu sasaeng! Dia hampir menabrakku dengan mobilnya! Astaga, puji Tuhan aku selamat Hyung!"

Dan Chanyeol memulai petuah penuh makiannya kembali kepada Sehun.

Di tempat yang sama, Baekhyun datang setelah berlari secepat mungkin. Ia segera pergi ke arah Victoria, Ketua Direksi Vogue Korea. "A-Anyeonghaseyo! Perkenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun, Kepala Bagian Produksi yang baru. Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku sempat bingung masuk gedungnya lewat mana." Ujar Baekhyun cepat.

Masa bodoh dengan alasannya yang tidak masuk akal.

Daripada dia jujur dan menjawab _'aku mabuk semalam karena kepikiran mantan brengsekku dan terlambat bangun pagi ini'._ Bisa – bisa ia jadi pengangguran.

Victoria tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Sekarang kau bisa mulai bekerja langsung. Mungkin mulai dari menyapa bintang pemotretan kali ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "EXO bukan? Aku akan menyambutnya. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Setelah pergi dari hadapan Victoria, Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke arah segerombolan lelaki yang sudah terkenal dengan nama EXO.

Menghela napasnya sebentar, ia mencoba memberanikan dirinya bergabung ke dalam gerombolan itu.

"Permisi–" ujar Baekhyun sembari menepuk lelaki yang membelakanginya.

Mata Sehun dan Kai yang sedang diberikan nasihat oleh Chanyeol membola.

"Sasaeng!" teriak tertahan mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Mendengar kata sasaeng, Chanyeol sontak mengeluarkan borgol dari tas kecil yang digendongnya.

Lalu menangkap tangan pelaku yang disebut sasaeng dari pundaknya.

 _ **CKLEK**_

Satu borgol sudah terpasang di tangan kecil itu. Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah sasaeng itu, pikirannya kosong.

Begitu juga Baekhyun yang menatap kaget ke arah Chanyeol, manajer EXO.

"Cha- Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun?"

 ** _CKLEK._**

Satu lagi borgol itu sudah terpasang. Namun keduanya masih tenggelam dalam netra masing – masing.

"Hyung."

Suara Sehun menginterupsi kegiatan tadi.

Keduanya sontak melepaskan diri. Berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang tertarik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau memborgol tanganmu sendiri." Lanjut Sehun sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Oh.

Jadi, tangan kiri Baekhyun terborgol dengan tangan kanan Chanyeol.

Lelaki brengsek yang merupakan mantannya.

Sialan.

* * *

 ** _Ini dia baru mulai borgolnya. Btw ini ratenya T ya, jadi kayaknya ga ada adegan enaena wkwkwkwk._**

 ** _Buat link video yang kimji bilang kemaren, ini ya :_**

 ** _www . youtube watch ? v = 8Oh6ptQQEms (ilangin aja spasinya)_**

 ** _itu video sumpah walau pendek tapi kaya ada kesan mendalem gitu di hati kimji~_**

 ** _terakhir, buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review_**

 ** _BIG THANKS AND LOVE LOVE LOVE~_**


	3. Chapter 2 : Kiss Doesn't Hurt

Dalam dua puluh enam tahun seorang Byun Baekhyun hidup di dunia, tidak pernah terpikir di otak kecilnya tentang masalah terborgol bersama mantannya, Park Chanyeol.

Kini mereka berdua duduk terdiam dikelilingi ketujuh member EXO.

"Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah kau sekarang lepaskan borgol ini?", ujar Baekhyun mencoba memberanikan diri memulai sebuah percakapan sekaligus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Namun yang didapat hanyalah keterdiaman dari semua orang.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, mencoba sabar. "Chanyeol, tolong kau keluarkan kunci borgol ini dan membukanya. Lalu kita semua bisa mulai bekerja dengan tenang."

Tidak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulut mantan sialannya ini. Begitu juga dengan ketujuh orang di hadapannya yang membuat Baekhyun sangat marah.

"Yak brengsek! Cepat ambil kunci sialan itu dan buka borgol ini!" Baekhyun memekik kesal.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Kunci borgol itu hanya dipegang oleh polisi yang dikenal sangat baik oleh Park Sajangnim, yaitu Yunho Hyung–", Suho menghela napasnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "–yang pada saat ini sedang pelatihan di Jeju."

Baekhyun menggeram dongkol.

"Yasudah, panggil saja polisi itu kemari! Demi Tuhan! Ini hari pertamaku kerja di sini dan sudah mendapat masalah seperti ini. Apa aku kena karma atau bagaimana?!" ujar Baekhyun sembari menangkup kedua wajahnya.

"Sebentar, kucoba hubungi Park Sajangnim sebentar. Sekarang kalian bersiaplah, kita sudah telat setengah jam." Kata Chanyeol sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Sontak seluruh member langsung berhamburan dan menuju setnya masing – masing.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya ke telinganya. Yang di mana otomatis tangan kiri Baekhyun ikut terangkat.

" _Hallo_." Suara seseorang di sana bisa Baekhyun dengar karena saking menempelnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Abeoji, aku butuh kunci borgol yang dikhususkan untuk sasaeng."

Abeoji?

Baekhyun berharap abeoji itu bukan Park Ahjussi karena Baekhyun sungguh malas untuk berhubungan dengan keluarga mantannya ini. Lagipula, terakhir yang Baekhyun tahu, Park Ahjussi ini adalah seorang pengusaha _real estate_ yang memang sudah mapan dari sananya.

Makanya Baekhyun sangat heran kenapa Chanyeol yang merupakan anak kandung kesayangannya ini bekerja menjadi manajer boyband.

" _Kenapa? Apa ada sasaeng yang tertangkap?"_

"Bukan. Tapi aku yang tidak sengaja terborgol dengan seseorang."

 _"_ _Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Memangnya dengan siapa kau bermain borgol bodohmu itu?"_

Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Baekhyun."

" _Baekhyun? Baekhyunee?"_

Oh sial. Perasaan Baekhyun menjadi sangat tidak enak.

Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya sebentar, "Iya, Byun Baekhyun."

" _Ah! Yunho belum bisa pulang. Kau tahu, pelatihan itu khusus dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Tunggulah sekitar seminggu–"_

Chanyeol melotot kaget, "Bukankah harusnya besok ia pulang?!"

" _Tidak, tidak. Yunho mendapat perpanjangan pelatihan karena alasan tertentu."_

Sialan. Baekhyun mendengus kasar lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, ia lelah.

"Yasudah. Terserahlah." Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dan mengikuti Baekhyun, bersandar pada sofa.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Baekhyun berujar pelan.

"Ya…begitulah."

"Ya begitulah? Astaga!"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial pemadam kebakaran. "Hallo? Ya, aku Byun Baekhyun. Letaknya di kantor Vogue. Masalahnya, aku terborgol dengan seseorang. Mungkin ka–" ponsel Baekhyun berpindah tangan ke Chanyeol, "Maaf, tadi hanya telepon iseng saja. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih."

Lalu sambungan telepon dimatikan.

Baekhyun yang sudah gondok berteriak, "Sialan! Kau ini kenapa?!"

Untungnya orang – orang sedang disibukan dengan pemotretan. Terlebih lagi suara music yang di putar saat itu volumenya cukup keras.

"Jangan menelfon aparat polisi, pemadam kebakaran, atau apapun itu. EXO adalah grup besar, kalau ada kabar yang tidak – tidak, bisa – bisa mempengaruhi pandangan netizen. Sekarang lebih baik diam dahulu." Chanyeol berbicara panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana pekerjaanku? Bagaimana kalau aku perlu pergi ke toilet? Bag–"

"Masalah pekerjaan, kau tenang saja. Dan untuk sisanya, kita pikirkan bersama." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Victoria yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan Suho.

"Vic nuna." Sapanya.

"Oh, Chanyeolli! Masalah itu ya?" ujarnnya sembari menunjuk borgol yang terpasang manis di tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membungkuk, "Maafkan saya. Saya akan mencari cara secepatnya supaya terbebas dari borgol ini."

Victoria tertawa, "Sudah tenang saja. Kuberi waktu untuk mengurus masalah ini dan pekerjaanmu akan kuhandle."

Baekhyun kira dirinya akan diberi surat peringatan atau paling parah dipecat. Tapi ujungnya hanya begini saja.

Chanyeol berdeham sekali, "Terimakasih Nuna! Kau memang yang terbaik."

Victoria tersenyum lalu menepuk pipi Chanyeol beberapa kali dan berlalu pergi.

 _Well,_ Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan panas di hatinya.

"Mantanmu? Yang ke berapa? Ke seratus? Atau ke seribu?" ujar Baekhyun sembari mendengus kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Bukan, dia tanteku yang paling muda, jadi dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya nuna. Waktu kita pacaran, dia dan keluarganya masih tinggal di New York. Ketika kita putus, Woozi –anak Victoria nuna minta ditemani ketika di kampus karena dia baru."

Dan Baekhyun merasa malu.

"Oh."

Chanyeol mulai berjalan keluar gedung dan menuju balkon. "Lagipula, semenjak putus denganmu, aku belum pacaran lagi."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Ucapkan itu pada rentetan wanita yang ada di kampus dulu."

"Serius, aku tidak pacaran dengan mereka. Hanya dekat, dan ketika bosan, aku akan pergi mencari yang lain."

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah. Aku tidak perduli dengan Park Chanyeol dan playboynya itu." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan lalu mengeluarkan bungkus rokoknya. "Mau?"

"Kau masih merokok?! Sekarang simpan itu sebelum aku berteriak minta tolong karena dilecehkan olehmu." Ujar Baekhyun.

Dan kalimat itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan menyimpan kembali kotak rokok ke dalam sakunya.

"Tapi aku butuh sesuatu yang manis. Mana tahan aku seminggu tanpa rokok."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Makanlah cokelat atau permen. Atau gulali. Atau apapun lah selain rokok."

"Apapun yang manis?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari melihat jalanan yang mulai ramai.

"Ya."

 **CUP**

Chanyeol mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Baekhyun.

Dengan Baekhyun yang masih mematung terdiam di tempatnya. Dirinya kaget, okay?

"Bibirmu masih manis seperti dulu." Ujar Chanyeol lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Dan kali ini ia menciumnya lembut. Tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun masih melotot terkejut.

"Ekhem. Maaf menganggu, tapi kita sudah selesai Chanyeol Hyung."

Sontak keduanya melepaskan tautan itu. Baekhyun menunduk dan menghindari untuk bertatapan dengan siapapun. Dalam hatinya, ia mencoba menepis segala harapan - harapan yang mulai muncul di hatinya akibat perbuatan Chanyeol tadi. Untuk seorang Chanyeol yang memang suka memainkan perasaan orang, mencium seseorang bukanlah suatu hal yang penting.

Sedangkan Chanyeol berdeham keras, "Oke. Kita kembali ke van."

Ketika seluruhnya sudah berada di dalam van, Chanyeol membuka tabletnya.

"Setelah ini, bersiap – siaplah untuk fanmeeting. Setelah fanmeet ini kalian semua bebas." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang asing dengan keadaan ini hanya diam. Dirinya benar – benar canggung.

"Baek, terpaksa nanti malam kau harus tidur di dorm. Mungkin kau bisa mengambil beberapa bajumu sepulang fanmeet nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu keadaan kembali hening. Paling hanya Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Lay yang kadang ikut bernyanyi bersama radio. Serta Jongin dan Sehun yang sibuk bermain game di ponselnya. Suho dan Chen sibuk mengobrol di kursi belakang.

Oh, mungkin hening hanya berada di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Memutuskan untuk keluar dari kecanggungan, Baekhyun mencoba bertanya suatu hal yang membuatnya penasaran dari tadi.

"Kau ini anak kandung Jungjin Ahjussi kan? Kenapa sekarang kau terjebak dengan pekerjaan manajer boyband?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tertawa kecil, "Setelah putus darimu–", pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar kata putus, "–aku kembali sering pergi ke club. Kadang ikut balapan mobil juga, _sih_."

"Kau apa?!"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memukul kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meringis, "Yak! Biarkan aku melanjutkan cerita! Jadi intinya, setelah tahu aku putus denganmu, dia mulai bertingkah gila. Mulai dari memblokir kartuku, mengambil kunci mobil yang membuatku terpaksa menaiki bus. Dan yang paling parah ialah ketika aku kecelakaan saat balapan mobil, dia mengurungku di rumah."

"Kalau aku jadi Jungjin Ahjussi, mungkin aku sudah menembakmu mati dari dulu." Ujar Baekhyun sembari melipat tangannya.

"Sialan. Saat diriku susah begitu, aku kabur ke rumah Victoria Nuna. Di sana, aku kembali mendapatkan kemewahanku tanpa takut abeoji tahu. Victoria nuna berjanji untuk merahasiakanku walaupun aku sendiri sangsi akan hal itu. Hidup mewahku kembali dengan syarat, aku lulus dengan peringkat yang bagus. Dari situ, aku mulai sibuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan semester sisipan untuk mengejar semua yang tertinggal."

"Ke perpustakaan?"

"Ya. Dengan penyamaran tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku masuk perpustakaan dengan penampilanku itu. Pasti ditolak oleh petugas di sana."

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Aku pernah tertangkap berbuat mesum di sana. Hehehe"

Oh sialnya Baekhyun. Ia menyesal bertanya seperti itu.

"Jadi… peringkat kedua itu memang benar usaha kerja kerasmu ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk bangga, "Lalu setelah itu aku kembali ke rumah dan abeoji saat itu baru membuka perusahaan entertainment. Aku sempat menjadi wakilnya selama beberapa tahun, tapi aku tidak suka dengan pekerjaannya. Akhirnya aku mendapat posisi ini dari abeoji."

Setelah itu, keadaan kembali canggung.

"Kalau kau bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Huh? Oh, aku menerima tawaran kerja dari majalah Vogue di Jepang begitu lulus. Lalu aku berniat menjadi warga negara di sana tapi tidak jadi karena tawaran kerja di Korea Selatan." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Sebegitu inginnya kah kau untuk melupakanku? Hingga menjadi warga Negara Jepang?"

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Dalam mimpimu."

"Lalu, kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa bisa kau dipanggil sasaeng oleh Jongin dan Sehun?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, "Pasti karena mereka melihat banner di mobilku. Sebenarnya itu milik adikku."

Chanyeol hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun terputus ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat fanmeeting. Mereka semua turun dari van dan disambut teriakan yang ramai.

Dengan segera, Chanyeol menuntun member EXO ke dalam ruang tunggu. Baekhyun yang berada di belakang Chanyeol merasa kepayahan sendiri mengikuti lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kalian bersiaplah dahulu, nanti seperti biasa kalian menampilkan dua lagu terlebih dahulu, Lotto dan Lucky One. Lalu _ment_ sebentar kemudian dilanjut fansign. Kalau menerima hadiah makanan, lihat dulu aman atau tidaknya, okay?" ujar Chanyeol kepada para member yang sedang dirias.

Baekhyun merasa kagum dengan perubahan Chanyeol yang dulunya masa bodoh sekarang menjadi sangat bertanggung jawab.

"Baek?"

"Huh?"

"Kalau capek, maaf ya. Sekarang kau bisa duduk tenang kok sampai _fansign_ nya mulai." Ujar Chanyeol sembari tersenyum manis.

Oh astaga. Baekhyun merasa hatinya kembali menghangat seperti enam tahun yang lalu. Tak sadar senyum kecil pun menghiasi wajahnya.

Dirinya ngangguk pelan dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar.

Hingga tidak sadar dirinya tertidur di pelukan Chanyeol.

Mantan brengseknya.

* * *

Sedari kecil, Baekhyun sudah menonton drama bersama ibunya. Dia paling suka tema di mana lelakinya kaya tetapi playboy dan perempuannya miskin namun baik.

Menurut Baekhyun, kedua hal itu merupakan percampuran yang bagus dan menarik di matanya. Ketika berada di sekolah menengah atas, di mana masa – masa anak muda untuk kasmaran, Baekhyun tidak terlalu perduli dengan orang – orang yang tertarik dengannya.

Baekhyun berpikir kalau masalah percintaannya itu bisa menyusul di masa kuliah. Masa sekolah terakhirnya dihabiskan dengan kenakalan wajar bersama sahabatnya, Tao.

Pada saat kuliah, Baekhyun menyesal tidak sempat merasakan rasanya pacaran ketika sekolah dulu. Dirinya disibukan dengan dosen, semester, dan kawan – kawannya yang membuat kepalanya cukup pusing.

Di tambah dirinya yang mendapat beasiswa yang mengharuskan nilainya selalu stabil. Baekhyun benar – benar belajar dengan giat.

Namun, ketika Baekhyun sedang berada di dalam kelas Profesor Jang yang sedang mengajar akuntansi, Park Chanyeol datang dan dengan seenaknya mengajak Baekhyun berpacaran.

Park Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang tampan, kaya, dan playboy.

Baekhyun ingat sekali kencan pertama mereka. Chanyeol mengajaknya naik pesawat jet pribadi miliknya untuk pergi ke Nami island yang bahkan bisa ditempuh bus – feri selama dua jam itu menjadi hanya setengah jam lebih.

Di sana pun mereka hanya foto, makan, dan berniat bermalam namun Baekhyun menghindari hal itu. Akhirnya mereka kembali pulang ke Seoul. Dengan pesawat pribadi Chanyeol tentunya.

Baekhyun pikir hidupnya bisa seperti di drama yang sering ditontonnya. Pria yang playboy itu berubah baik. Chanyeol pun berubah baik. Dia mengenalkan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya di hadapan keluarga besarnya. Bahkan berniat melamar Baekhyun nanti setelah lulus.

Tapi Baekhyun harus ditampar kenyataan ketika tengah menikmati hidup di dalam dunia fantasinya.

 _Playboy ya playboy_. Tidak bisa diubah begitu saja.

Dengan melihat Chanyeol mencium dua perempuan sekaligus, bahkan memarahinya, Baekhyun sadar.

Di dunia nyata, tidak ada kisah dongeng yang berakhir bahagia.

* * *

"Baek, bangun."

Tepukan pelan di pipi Baekhyun membuat dirinya terpaksa membuka matanya. Dia sadar kalau selama tidur, ia berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Segera ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengusak wajahnya, mengalihkan dirinya agar tidak malu.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudah waktunya fansign. Aku harus mengawasi mereka. Tutupi tangan kita dengan jaket ini." ujar Chanyeol sembari meletakan jaket dan melilitnya di antara tangan mereka yang terborgol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berdiri. Ketika mengikuti Chanyeol berjalan ke panggung fansign, Baekhyun sedikit malu sendiri dan agak canggung.

Hingga ketika matanya menangkap adiknya yang seharusnya berada di kelas kini malah tertawa bersama Sehun.

Dengan marah, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah mereka. "Yak Taehyung! Kau ini sudah bosan hidup ya!"

Orang – orang yang berada di sekitarnya terkejut. Chanyeol akhirnya mengambil tindakan, "Kau kemarilah."

Dengan wajah takut, Taehyung digiring _security_ masuk ke dalam backstage.

Bukan takut dengan securitynya sih. Lebih ke arah takut dengan amukan kakaknya, Baekhyun.

"Jelaskan pada hyung kenapa kau ada di sini padahal ini jam di mana seharuskan kau menghadiri kelas." Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah menahan marah.

Taehyung mencicit, "A-aku sudah kepalang membeli tiket ini."

"Kau ini seharusnya bersyukur tidak perlu memikirkan biaya kuliah! Kau ini seharusnya bisa membuat eomma appa bangga!"

"M-maaf hyung."

"Belajar yang benar! Lalu kerja dan baru kau bebas membeli apa saja! Kau pikir mencari uang itu mudah? Kau pikir uang akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya?!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Taehyung yang tadinya menunduk memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap kakaknya, "Tidak! Aku kerja paruh waktu untuk membeli tiket ini! Uang Hyung selalu kuberikan pada eomma dan appa! Jangan selalu menyalahkanku!" ujar Taehyung lalu pergi dari hadapan keduanya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung berjongkok dan menangis kesal menutupi wajahnya.

Chanyeol yang tangannya turut terbawa turun ke bawah terpaksa harus ikut berjongkok. Menghela napasnya, dia membawa Baekhyun berdiri dan masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu pergi menuju ruang tunggu tadi.

"Dia Taehyung yang waktu itu masih kecil?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah tenang.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Dia baru masuk kuliah dan prestasinya cukup memuaskan. Tapi kegilaannya pada EXO memuakan."

Chanyeol meringis.

"Hyung, kami sudah selesai. Tapi fans bertanya siapa yang di bawa masuk ke backstage tadi. Sepertinya itu juga ramai di media social." Suho memberitahukan dan di susul member lainnya masuk.

Chanyeol menghela napas dan membuka instagramnya. Mengajak member untuk berpose.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran dan dibalas gedikan bahu dari Chanyeol. "Hanya mempostingnya dan mencoba menjelaskan hal yang terjadi agar tidak muncul rumor yang aneh."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersadar akan sesuatu. "Kau punya instagram?"

"Ada."

"Apa namanya?"

"Real_pcy"

Baekhyun tertawa geli, "Real? Memangnya kau ini artis? Hahaha"

"Lihat saja dulu followersnya. Lagipula aku ini manajer artis."

Baekhyun menunjukan wajah mengejek dan ketika melihat followersnya, ia tertohok. "Sialan. Membeli followers ya?"

"Itu asli tahu!"

Baekhyun mendengus lalu memutuskan untuk mengklik follow.

"Oh ya, tolong jangan bawa nama Taehyung atau siapapun." Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Tenang saja. Aku menjelaskan kalau asisten manajer exo marah karena ada seorang fans yang sakit namun bela – bela datang ke fansign. Jadi pihak exo memilih untuk membawanya dan beristirahat di backstage."

Baekhyun menganga. "Apa kau diajarkan berbohong ketika melamar kerja menjadi manajer?"

"Hahaha, tidak. Aku hanya menggunakan alasan klise yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Taehyung hanya mendapat ucapan lekas sembuh, dan EXO semakin mendapatkan tanggapan positif karena peduli pada fansnya."

"Heol, dunia artis memang menyeramkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Begitulah."

Baekhyun kemudian teringat tentang pertikaiannya tadi dan mencoba menghubungi Taehyung namun berakhir tidak dibalas. Ia mengirimkan pesan pada adiknya itu kalau dirinya tidak pulang untuk seminggu ke depan.

Hanya dibaca tanpa dibalas.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya.

"Chanyeol." Ujarnya pada Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan tabletnya.

"Hm."

"Apa ada fansign atau konser EXO dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Tidak."

Baekhyun mendengus. Sialan sekali dirinya tidak diperhatikan. Tapi ia harus sabar demi mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Apa besok EXO free?"

"Ya."

"Sehun?"

"Ya."

"Adikku fans EXO. Apa boleh ia datang besok ke dorm sekaligus mengantarkan bajuku?"

Ucapan itu membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian dari tablet apple keluar terbarunya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memasang wajah _aegyo_ nya, "Baekhyunee tau kalau Chanyeolie mengerti apa yang Baekkie bicarakan. Boleh ya? Eung?" ujar Baekhyun sembari menempelkan sepasang telunjuknya pada pipi Chanyeol.

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menampar Taehyung nanti. Berkat dirinya, ia harus melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini.

"H-ah. Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi pastikan dia tidak merekam apapun. Atau share tentang hal ini pada siapapun."

"Gomipseumida yeoli~"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu dan kembali sibuk pada ponsel dengan helaan napas panjang mengirimkan pesan pada adiknya untuk pergi ke salah satu apartemen elit untuk bertemu EXO.

Dan langsung dibalas dengan cepat oleh Taehyung.

Tentu dengan stiker – stiker manis dan ucapan terimakasih padanya.

Dalam hatinya, Baekhyun bersyukur masalahnya dengan Taehyung sudah selesai.

"Ayo kita kembali ke dorm." Ujar Chanyeol tiba – tiba berdiri.

Baekhyun dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol.

Dan yang membuat Baekhyun kaget, di luar gedung Lotte ini masih saja ada banyak fans yang menunggu di luar.

Ketika sampai di dorm juga. Ada beberapa fans yang menunggu.

Astaga.

Hingga akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar Park Chanyeol. Badannya yang gerah langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Selain itu, ia juga ingin buang air kecil. "Yak! Ingat tentang kita yang masih terborgol!"

Oh iya. Baekhyun lupa akan hal itu.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya…kita mandi?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Kita bergantian?"

"Aku mengerti tentang itu! Maksudku, baju kita! Apa kita harus menggunakan pakaian yang sama selama satu minggu?!" Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terdiam mematung.

"AH! Aku punya ide! Tapi untuk malam ini kita terpaksa menggunakan baju yang sama dahulu tidak apa kan?"

Baekhyun mengernyit ragu, "Ide apa?"

"Aku akan memanggil coordi besok untuk menjahit baju kita. Orang – orang seperti mereka kan sangat cepat dalam hal menjahit."

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusap puncuk kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Lihat saja besok. Sekarang kau mandilah dulu. Biar pakaiannya ku pegangi."

Kemudian Baekhyun dengan sangat terpaksa membuka celana dengan satu tangan, menghindari Chanyeol memegang hal – hal sensitive. Begitu juga bajunya.

Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ingin melepas celana dalamnya.

"Chan…" panggilnya malu – malu.

Chanyeol yang berada di luar pintu kamar mandi sebenarnya sudah sangat gemas melihat pintu shower box yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup membuatnya ingin ikut masuk dan _mandi_ bersama Baekhyun.

"A-ada apa Baek?" suara Chanyeol serak.

Baekhyun berdeham sekali, "Ce-celana dalam bagaimana? Kau masih punya yang baru _kan_?"

"O-oh. Sayangnya tidak. Seluruhnya sudah kupakai." Ujar Chanyeol. Berbohong sedikit tidak apa _kan_?

"Lalu aku bagaimana?!" pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya, "Malam ini pakai yang punyaku dulu juga tidak apa."

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban. Namun akhirnya dijawab oleh Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan.

"Baiklah."

Setelah mandi, Baekhyun membungkus tubuhnya dengan bathrobe. "M-mana pakaianku?"

Chanyeol memberikan celana training dan celana dalam miliknya yang diambil sekenanya. Dan memang sudah dipakai.

Jorok memang, tapi ia masa bodoh.

Kemudian Baekhyun menggunakan pakaiannya dengan cepat. Dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan bathrobe dan celana training. Bajunya tetap digantung di antara borgolan mereka berdua.

Namun ketika ia hendak menaikan celana trainingnya, secara natural ia menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dan membuat Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan untuk meremas paha Baekhyun.

Sialan sekali.

Giliran Chanyeol yang mandi. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuka bajunya. Bahkan untuk mengusap badannya, dia masa bodoh dengan tangan Baekhyun yang sudah terkepal dan teriakan – teriakan umpatan dari Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah selesai!" ujar Chanyeol senang dan dengan santai pergi keluar shower box tanpa mengenakan apapun.

Baekhyun dengan polos menolehkan kepalanya ke Chanyeol.

"Yak brengsek sialan! Pakai bajumu dulu!"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku sudah menggunakan pakaian kok."

Baekhyun mengintip sedikit di antara jemarinya dan menemukan Chanyeol masih saja telanjang.

"YAK! Sialan! Cepat pakai bajumu!"

Kembali Chanyeol tertawa dan memakai boxernya. "Kali ini serius sudah."

Baekhyun mengintip lagi dan bernafas lega. "Sialan sekali kalau gajahmu ikut terbawa dalam mimpiku."

"Tapi dia semakin bertumbuh besar kan?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Sialan."

Selesai mandi, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur.

" _Air conditioner_ nya tidak usah dinyalakan ya, dingin." Ujar Baekhyun sembari menutupi dirinya menggunakan selimut dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak percayanya.

"Panas begini dibilang dingin? Demi Tuhan Baek!"

Segera dirinya menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan tidak tanggung – tanggung pada suhu terendah.

"Euunghhh, dingin sekali eomma." Baekhyun meracau dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan pelan, takut Baekhyun bangun. Dengan perlahan ia memeluk Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Eumm, hangaat~" lagi – lagi Baekhyun mengigau.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk mencium kening Baekhyun sebentar.

"Selamat tidur Baekki." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mulai memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Selamat tidur Yeollie."


End file.
